User talk:Bloody18
New messages below here please I can't wait!!! Ducksplash Talk 01:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) lol Ducksplash Talk 04:11, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thank you for reminding me! I almost completely forgot about that. x3 That's what happens when you're completely absent minded x3 Leopardclaw SAVE THE DALEKS! How could I...? 08:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, sorry I haven't been on here in a while. I got caught up in other things, but I came back here. I'll put up my first writing piece soon. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:07,8/31/2012 14:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody, You told me after a week I'd be allowed on chat.... And it's been a week and I'm still banned... [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 14:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I have one question: Can we include transcripts for fan-made movies or movies of our own? DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 15:37,8/31/2012 15:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that's what a transcript is, "transcript" is just a fancier word for "script". DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:22,8/31/2012 16:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have some fan fictions and movies that coincide with each other, plus, I'm only writing the lines and cues for the movies, I'm not going into full detail about the cast, crew, ect. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:29,8/31/2012 16:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, a transcript is just the lines and cues. A script is the whole thing. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:38,8/31/2012 16:38, August 31, 2012 (UTC) =D I'm sooooo bored. Ducksplash Talk 16:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I just went to a school orientation. =pppppp Ducksplash Talk 20:43, August 31, 2012 (UTC) owo I saw like ten of my friends!!!!!!! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sooo, wanna rp? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Cool, on WCCRPW. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I finished my story fearless for the writing contest yesterday. Hayleerhouse (talk) 22:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Contest How do we mark our contest for the story finished? Sorry I feel stupid xD Thanks Hayleerhouse (talk) 03:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) OK [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 04:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yup [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody, sorry I wasn't active these days. :( http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:11, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Really, I'm sowwy.. and is moss angry that I didn't finish PEP? http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll try, but I might not finish it today. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 00:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Not much, I just reached 3,000 edits on WW! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 04:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) This is a confirmation that I got your message about the contest. I can't wait to find out who won! ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 14:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 17:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Not much, besides that, you? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I'm going to even try to read those... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot. DX I can't edit PEP until later today because I'm at a baseball game right now. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, the Seekers weren't that geat, and can we do a writing contest of my choice books? =3 [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Like what you have ifn the reading marathon. Imma dork. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) The Reading Marathon [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:51, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Books & Authors OK, here you go *''Midnight for Charlie Bone'' :*Jenny Nimmo *''Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie'' :*Jordan Sonnenblick *''I, Q Book 1: Independence Hall'' :*Roland Smith *''The Wednesday Wars'' :*Gary D. Schmidt *''The Lost Hero'' :*Rick Riordan *''Stormbreaker'' :*Anthony Horowitz =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, and The Wednesday Wars isn't apart of a series, Okay for Now just mentiones about three of the characters from TWW. If you want me to go for non-series stories I'll give you another list. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Judging Scattered is really good, but It's not fiished, so I guess it looses points there. It'd give it 29 out of 30 for being able to understand it, 35 0ut of 35 for the given plot, 20 out of 25 for the relatibility, and probably 5 out of 10 for the timeing, because it's not finished. Extra points for Spelling and Grammer and Tone. Does this rating sound okay? I don't think I'm a very harsh judge. Going to go read the others now, I'll let you know what I'll give them when I've read them! :) Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) okay Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here's some more judging: *Scattered - 104 points *I miss You - 120 points *When the World Freezes - 90 points I don't have time to read the rest today, I'll read the rest tomorrow. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 01:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) OK... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 05:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh I didn't notice! Oh well, but I think a disambiguous page would work out fine. I've already got everything planned out for my whole warriors series because it's essentially a revamp of "The Hidden Quest" series, that awesome series I was working on WFW. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 14:41,9/3/2012 14:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah =D 1.000 edits. Your user pic is cool too. Love it. XD Bloody, sorry I wasn't able to be on much, the problem was that school started and I was stuck doing homework all day, I will try to be active on the weekends, I was only able to log on today because I had extra work to finish from other classes.-Perfectlight 15:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs, my friends do the same when I take too long to text back (they start calling me and leaving voicemail!).-Perfectlight 15:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Hey, blood, could you delete this page for me?: Raining Roses , and I don't want anyone to adopt it or anything, I want to delete it, because I can't really have it right now, and I don't want to continue it.-Perfectlight 15:46, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Thankxs, so much Bloody. Oh, and I'll be gone for a moment (I'll be on another wiki).-Perfectlight 15:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Cool [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 17:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I saw =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) XD I wasn't able to belive it X_O So much? XD Not much, I just switched to MonoBook. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 18:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) =D Sometimes I think that about me too. Just trying, also just telling you to keep you updated, but I removed Eagle's rights on WCCRPW and her characters went up for adoption, because she's been so inactive. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) What;s up with you? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I've seen that. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) xDDDDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) First of all why would that guy do that? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:48, September 3, 2012 (UTC) It's hilarious! [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I could ever do that. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 19:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) So... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:04, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Nothing, I'm just bored. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna go get in my pool. =D 20:12, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Whoops that was me^^ [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) =) Can I add transparency to the stars in the featured templates? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) HEY BLOOD GET ON THE CHAT and could you add an emoticon for me pwease? XD Here is the photo I want. XDD And call it Crys, Crystal, Crystalheart. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 22:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Transparency. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 23:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) It make the background, so that it shows what is under it. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 00:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) More Judging *Death Rises - 114 points I'll do the others tomorrow. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 00:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) What? Sorry, I couldn't understand what you trying to say, sorry... Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, lol! Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 00:46, September 4, 2012 (UTC) So, what's up? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 01:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) 1) No thanks, but thankyou for the offer. 2) OMG THANKS SO MUCH BLOODSTER. You are officially awesome. Well, you were awesome before you nominated my story as well... but you're even awesome-ER now. If that is possible. ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 15:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Not much, just got off of school. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) You? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:17, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sometimes, depends on what else I have to do, but I usually do. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, didn't realise you even could to tell you the truth, have you listened to any of these? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:50, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that explains it, Imma n00b. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:02, September 4, 2012 (UTC) xDDDDDDDDDDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:11, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Just got out of y pool, it was a waste of time to even get in... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 22:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) It was cold and I was only in there for about 20 minutes. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 23:30, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Chatty? BirdpawHello 23:37, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :p Not much. I've finally got around to edting, homework's being a bit of a female dog... :D What about you? What's going on in the life of Blood? Give me your bacon! 23:52, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I think... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 23:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) That's cool. ^_^ Any drama? Give me your bacon! 23:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ooh, okay. XD Give me your bacon! 00:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) IRC :D Give me your bacon! 00:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 00:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) You ping'd out! I'm still there! OK, brb I'll fix it. Give me your bacon! 00:35, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Are you still on? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 01:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I can't get on now, homework, and junk... [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) +) So whats up? [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) xDD, not much, just about to go finish homework [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 20:47, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sire it's this> =3 excempt like this>owo. [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 02:27, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Lolz, sorry, I forgot about your message. Yes, you can give me the chapters, I'm ready to write. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:02, September 6, 2012 (UTC) =DDD [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...[[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 21:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question Yep, but school started a few days ago so, I'll only be on at the weekend ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 16:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Bloody, I'm leaving wikia for a short while. I'll be back soon I'm just really tired off all the fuss and drama and everything that's happened. I'm just tired and I think you are too. Please don't delete my stories, I will be back soon...I just need some time off from Wikia. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 17:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Bloodstar, I hate to be a big whinger after the stuff you've done for me. Seriously, dude, I honestly do. It's just... is it legal to have a swastika as your profile display sign? Because I think it could be viewed as offensive to have that. Millions of innocent people died because of the party that used that as it's symbol. I know that it had a meaning before the Nazis used it, but you should probably change it just in case. If we have anyone that follows the Jewish faith on here, they could take offence. Someone told me that it was a good luck symbol in the past, so I know that you weren't promoting Nazism or anything *shudder* but it's probably a good idea to change it just in case. Thanks, and please try not to get too angry with me! ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 18:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I saw, it's really good! [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'''uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll go look, probably later tonight, I think it's a great idea! [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) So... what's up? [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Finishing up a few things on WW, that need to be finished, and thinking of lotlines for some of my stories... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Can we make a category that has all of the user sub-categories in it, just to make navagation easier, I know sometimes, I'm looking sor a certain user's stuff and I have to go through every category to find it. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll add it onto my and your category, then revert if you're displeased. Also, I think we need to change the fanfiction and poem catefory names from Fan Fictions and Poems to Fan Fiction and Poem, though it's your choice. [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,m I was just using it as an example... [[User:Ducksplash|'Q'uackerz]] ⚡Aray 20:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I haven't judged everything yet, I've been super busy with school starting and all that. I can't focus enough on the sories to judge them. I'll try to do it really soon. I'm super sorry for taking so long. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah I had two of them finished, but that was hand-written and I need to find the journal where I wrote them. Other than that, Falling Shadows was the most complete and I am re-doing them, but not to a huge extent. And Forbidden Legends won't be up for a while as I am currently working on another story at the moment. 'DeadRaiser''' Message Me! My Home Wiki 13:38,9/9/2012 13:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Possible Inactivity I might not be on the wiki much due to the fact that I sprained my wrist in a soccer game and hace trouble typing with only one hand. I will try to participate some but I won'y be getting much done :/ anyways thanks for understanding :) Hayleerhouse (talk) 15:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sup? 1: Nout much, bloody writers block x3 2: I saw and replied back =D 3: Thanks! I never thought of doing that so I guess that was agood idea XD 4: Yes, I like your sig x3 End. XD Awesome HG contest! Enter? Leopardclaw I AM OSWIN OSWALD, I fought the Daleks and I am human. REMEMBER ME... 17:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC)